Phan: Video Games and Takeout
by onedayill
Summary: Dan and Phil find out their true feelings for each other.


**Like everyone says, it's my first fanfic..  
I hope it's good!  
**

**Phil's POV-**

We were just sitting on the couch. Dan was playing Skyrim, and I was just on my laptop reading Tumblr. A few hours later, I checked the time 6:23pm "Hey Dan, do you want to go out to eat?" "Do you think we can just order pizza, or takeout? I'm getting really far in the game, and I can't quit now." We always order takeout now. We never cook real dinners, or eat out anymore. I'm starting to get sick of takeout and pizza. "Dan, I understand that this game is important to you, but I'm sick of pizza and takeout. That game can wait. We can eat out somewhere, and then you can go back to your game." Dan looked at me for a second, then back to his game "But you don't understand, if I quit now, I'll get out of my "gaming-mode" and I won't be able to get back into it." I sighed "Fine then, but I'm eating out, wether you're coming or not." I grabbed my keys, grabbed my jacket, I went to the door and opened it. I looked back at Dan, and he was sitting there yelling at his game. "So I guess I'm going alone then?" Dan grunted " Yeah, sure. Can you get takeout from whatever place you're eating at. After you're done eating?" I'm sick of Dan thinking the world revolve around games and takeout, he hasn't even bothered making a video and the phans are starting to notice. "Dan, if you want food, go get it yourself. I'm not your personal butler!" Then I stormed out the door, and slammed it. I've never really yelled at anyone before, but it felt quite good. I went into the elevator, and then walked out of the building. It felt good to get fresh air, considering I've been practically confined in our flat, because Dan didn't want to go anywhere. I put my hands in my pockets, since it was a little cold. I walked around a little bit, the outside looks so nice. I should go out more.

I decided to go to Starbucks for a little bit. I walked in, and sat on one of the chairs. I pulled out my phone, and decided to play Angry birds for a little bit. I didn't really want to get any food, or drinks here. I just wanted to be here, since there were actual people around, and this place feels warm and cozy. I put my phone away, and just sat there, smiling, enjoying the sight of other people. I must've been stuck in our flat for a while, if just watching people doing everyday people things makes me smile.

**Dan's POV-**

After Phil slammed the door, I sighed. I paused the game and got up, and then walked to the fridge. I opened the fridge door, and looked to see if there were any good food left to eat. I don't know how much longer I can take, until I just burst. You see, a few weeks ago, I started to feel... To feel different towards Phil. The way he would just sit there, and have the smallest smile when he sees something funny on tumblr. That little crooked smile he does when he's unsure, or confused. Just every little thing he does, makes me smile. When I noticed I started to feel different towards him, I just, I couldn't handle it. So I just buried my head deep into video games. I started to constantly play them, never take a break. We started to only eat takeout, and food that doesn't take to long to make. I just needed to do whatever I could to keep Phil out of my mind. Just earlier we got into a small fight, Phil wanted to eat out, but I just wanted to play video games. So he just left. I know it'll sound rude, but I'm happy he left. It's just so I can sort out my feelings. I mean seriously, it's not like I'm gay or anything... Right? I'm just going through this phase, where I like everything my best friend does, and get warm fuzzy feelings when he looks at me. Just a phase.  
I closed the fridge door and walked around the flat, then I walked up to my room. I sat on my bed, trying to figure things out. I mean it's Phil for fucks sake. It's not like- Why do I do this to myself. He's a guy, I'm a guy. We're both straight. We couldn't possibly be together... Could we? I smiled at thinking of holding his hand and walking around. Sitting on the couch, watching a marathon, just cuddling. My insides started feeling warm and fuzzy. I fell back onto my bed. I felt tears in my eyes, because I realized, right then and there. I'm not straight, and I'm in love with my best friend, Phil.  
I slowly started to cry, I rolled over, so my head was against the bed. I started to quietly sob. "Why do I do this to myself?" I asked my self. I curled up in a ball, and cried to myself.

About an hour later, I heard keys jingle, and the door opening. Shit, Phil can't see me like this. I got up from my bed, and turned off the light. I ran back to my bed, on top of the covers, and just pretended to sleep. Maybe he won't notice? "Dan? Dan, are you here?" I heard Phil yell. I heard him walk towards my room "Dan, Are you asleep?" I didn't move, he'd know I'm awake. I heard him walk towards my bed. He grabbed another blanket, and put it over me, so I could keep warm. Then I felt him sit on the edge of the bed, next to where I was. Then I heard him speak softly "I know you're asleep, but I thought I should tell you... Wether you're conscious or not. I don't know why you've been playing video games nonstop for the past few weeks. It's really starting to scare me. I'm just looking out for you, I don't want you to get sick... Another thing I wanted to tell you. I... I, in the past few weeks, I-I don't know how to say this, but... I started seeing you differently. Even though you were stuck in your video games. Whenever you weren't near them. The way you smiled, when I get to see your face, everything about you, it's just- just perfect. I really don't know what is going on, or anything. I really thought I was straight, that I would live with a girl for the rest of my life. But in the past few weeks. I see the rest of my life with you." I took all of my strength to not smile. Then I felt him kiss my forehead. Now, I couldn't stop smiling, I probably had the hugest grin on my face. I didn't care. I opened my eyes, and he looked startled. "Did-did you just hear what I said?" I sat up, I still had a huge smile on my face. Phil, phil looked terrified, he looked like he was about to cry. Then a tear fell down his face, my smile flattened, but I still had a smile on my face. I put my hand on his cheek, and wiped away his tear that fell. I looked at him for a few more seconds, then smiled "Did you ever realize how beautiful your eyes are?"

**Phil's POV-**

Dan put his hand on my cheek, and wiped away a fallen tear. He then smiled and asked me "Did you ever realize how beautiful your eyes are?" Did he actually ask me that? Am I dreaming, of all people, this was happening. To me. "I-" I was cut off by Dan kissing me, then I felt him smile, I couldn't help but smile. We put our foreheads together. Then Dan smiled "We would've still been kissing, if you stop making me fucking smile all the time." We looked into each other's eyes, which was only for maybe two minutes, but it felt like hours to me. We were grinning at each other madly. Then Dan grabbed my chin, and put my lips on his again. We could only last a few seconds, until we both start to madly smile again. "I can't help it, I never thought I would get to kiss Dan Howell. The Dan Howell." He chuckle a little "If you even call this a kiss." We both chuckled a little. After a few minutes of us smiling at each other madly, Dan started to look a little serious "Phil, do you think we'll be together? Or are we just gonna act like this never happened, and go marry a girl?" I froze, I didn't know how I was supposed to react to this. "Dan... You want to forget that this ever happened?" My eyes were near tears again. "Never, I just. I don't know. I wasn't thinking. It's so hard to think straight around you." He started smiling again. Then he tackled me, and then he was above me, and I was underneath him. He leaned down, and kissed me.  
After a while, Dan fell to the side of me, then turn towards me. We were both facing each other, and after a few minutes of just staring in each others eyes, he asked me "Phil?" I Smiled "Yeah" "Do you think... Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I Stared at him for a moment, I could tell he started to look worried. Then I leaned forwards and kissed him "Of course." He smiled "I love you" I kissed him, looked him in his eyes, and then I smiled again "I love you too."


End file.
